


Welcome to the First Order Chruch

by Kelliskip



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cults, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Finn is a war hero he should be happy but he is not.  The memories from the war is too much. Maybe the church could help him...





	1. Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> http://skip-supports-ships.tumblr.com/post/158896257726/thesovereignempress-finn-is-an-honorably  
> prompt from my tumblr

_Well done Finn you’re a hero to our country._

_Welcome back Finn. So proud of you._

_Our son is a hero._

_I got your back Finn._

_FINN WATCH OUT!_

_LEAVE HIM IT’S TOO LATE GO GO!._

 He fell out his bed screaming, panting covered in sweat. His stomach turned rushing to the bathroom he threw-up tears rolling down his face. 2 weeks coming back home from the war and it’s been Hell. Can’t sleep, can’t tell what’s real or not, and his best friend Slip can’t stop seeing his dead body. Seeing the bullet in his head, couldn’t even say goodbye. Just left the body with the others. Captain said nothing they can do, leave his emotions behind and just fight. He did and now he’s a war-hero finally back home _was it even worth it?_  Finn should be happy no longer _there_ , but he could still hear the screaming, gun fire, explosions. Finn explained to his parent that he felt sick his mind wasn’t in the right place. But they brushed it off saying he’s fine  _Could’ve been worse you might had no arms and legs, or worse_ **dead!**  Of course they say that, if they saw what he saw…..

Finn sat on the bathroom floor he just wanted a dreamless, peaceful sleep. Maybe he could have that **forever**. Getting up almost robotic like he went back to his room going under the bed he pulled out a locked box. Putting the combination in it open showing a pistol with 5 bullets he only needed one. He calmed his breathing placing the weapon to the side of his head just counting.  His hand shook holding the gun finger twitching on the trigger. He closed his eyes tight putting the gun down, he couldn’t do it. Placing the pistol back in the box locking it he went back to sleep, soaking the pillow with his tears.

Finn drove to town going to the store to by food and sleeping pills ( he figured it won’t actually help him but it’s a start). He walked to his car seeing a black  flyer on his window wipers. Arching his eyebrow he picked it up reading what it said.

_**In need of Enlightenment come to the First Order Church. Let us heal you, save you, feel reborn and brand new. All are welcome to join. Let the First Order take care of you clear your mind and soul**._

Finn turned his head seeing people ball up the flyer throwing it to the ground. He thought about doing the same.  Putting the bags in his car he looked at the flyer again seeing the address and number. _Maybe just a tour_. The church wasn’t too far from the town only took him 35 minutes to get there, he looked in aw seeing the place like some paradise. Parking he got out looking for the entrance, he spotted a nice fountain assuming that’s where he needed to be. “ Welcome to the First Order are you in need of saving today?” The woman at the front desk asked in a weird tone wearing black with a red scarf around her neck. “ Um not sure….but I was wondering if you guys give tours by chance.” The woman eyed him for a moment with a curious look, she then smiled grabbing the phone “ Sir there’s a visitor that would like a tour……Of course. Mr.Ren will be down here shortly. Please help yourself to our fruit water.” Finn quietly thanked her feeling uneasy as her eyes followed his movements, he drank the cool liquid easing him bit. “ Hello and welcome to the First Order!”

Finn jumped at the shouting dropping the cup placing his hands on his side as if he where reaching for _something._  He relaxed seeing a tall man wearing all black with a red tie on with long black hair slicked back. “ Sorry didn’t mean to startled you new comer. I’m Kylo Ren in charge of this wonderful church. You wanted a tour yes?” His voice was rough but soothing with a warming smile., it was _calming_ Finn brought his hand out, “ I’m Finn….I guess you’ll be giving me a tour?” Kylo  chuckled nodding his head shaking Finn’s head. “ Nice to meet you Finn call me Kylo. Shall we begin?”

The two walked and talked for the most part. Kylo told everything he knew about each section and purpose. Finn would spot people most wearing black with some red accessory along with it others just regular clothing he assume where new. The religion part was _odd_  but he’s opened minded to give it a shot. Something about the great and powerful _Snoke._ But the way Kylo spoke about it was charming and he could sorta get by it. “ You been through a lot haven’t you Finn?” Finn stopped looking at the ground his head and heart hurting. Kylo placed his hand on his shoulder, “ Dear Finn there’s a reason you are here. You lost not only someone close but also your mind and soul.” Finn nodded his head not saying a word, his face was cupped by cool hands gently so he was making eye contact with Kylo. “ The First Order can save you, I can **heal**  you. Have faith in us and you’ll no longer be in fear and dread.” Tears rolled down Finn’s face but it was not sadness but joy. Kylo used his thumb wiping them away placing the light kiss on the man’s forehead. “ Would you like to be saved my dear friend?” Finn choked out a yes, hugging Kylo very tight burying his face into the clothed chest. Kylo hugged back petting Finn’s hair shushing him that it’s okay now and he’s safe. A  smiled formed, Kylo was happy to have another member, this one was a keeper, someone he will _protect and heal._

“ **Welcome to the First Order dear Finn”**


	2. Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn thinks about the church

Finn was sitting in a room with other people, some new like him others wearing black and red.  It was  sermon going on about everyone is team member in order to help society and the world  should together not against. Once they do that, when the pass they move on to the _Land of Greatness._  Most nodded their head agreeing, others clapping their heads saying "you got that right". Finn sorta understood what they meant the concept isn't new, he fought in the war  teamwork was one of the important factors with the troops.  Finn closed his eyes for a second feeling panicked raise as he remember his team and Slip. _It's okay.....Kylo said he'll help me....the church will help me._ Opening his eyes again he was still at the church, man still talking on the stage. 

" Alright everyone tonight go home and make a list of things you think could help the world big or small.  Just whatever you believe can help your team. Have a good day and Praise Snoke!"

"Prasie Snoke!"

Finn didn't say a word, the Snoke thing was still odd maybe when he hears Kylo speak everything will click. Everyone was talking  to one another about what they just heard and task they're suppose to do. He left the room figuring it was time he head back home. Finn wondered if he could see Kylo again before leaving going back to the front desk there was a different person a man actually. " Hi...um is Kylo here? I wanted to speak to him before I go." The man looked up giving him that same curious look like the woman early, it weirded him out. " Sorry Lord Ren is quite busy he lives here so feel free to check back anytime." Finn signed thanking the man and made his way to the exit. He really wanted to see him again, but Kylo lives there so he'll stop by tomorrow. That's if he can actually sleep tonight....

Finn was back home eating spaghetti and writing what the speaker said.  It was silly doing this,  but if it will help him then he'll do it. _I don't think being a solider counts.....I'll write it just in case._ Finn also wrote things like how he's multitasker, fast learner, always ready.....to help others. He stopped writing at the words help.  _N-no....not again!_. Finn shot up knocking the chair over  he could have sworn he saw body lying on his table. Panting he went to the counter grabbing the pill bottle, about five or six little pills poured in his swallowing them all with no liquid to help. He ran to his bed jumping in burying himself in the covers.

_Go to sleep.....got to sleep....go to sleep...._

Finn woke up with a nasty taste in his mouth, getting up he walked to the bathroom drinking some sink water. Walking back he looked at his alarm clock, it read 6:36am. Finn's eyes widen, smiling then laughing to himself. No bad dreams, no panic attack, no vomiting, this was the first good sleep he had every since being discharged. It actually scared him a little hearing him laugh been a long time doing that.  Finn changed clothes and grabbed his car keys, he wanted to tell Kylo about this hopefully the man isn't to busy.

After parking at the church, Finn walked to the entrance, Kylo was there hair tied in a bun wearing a red sweatband, black tank top, sweatpants, and running shows. " Finn! How nice to see you! I had a feeling you come here today."  He said patting his back with cheerful voice. Finn was about to speak but the front desk lady like the others gave him that curious look, he ignored it. " I wanted to say after coming here first time in a while I had a pretty good night sleep." Kylo's eyes lighten up with excitement hugging Finn. " Wonderful just wonderful! The church helps all of us! Follow me I want to hear your first journey. If anyone asks for me tell them I'm busy alright!" Kylo placed his hand behind Finn's back lending him away from the desk. Leaving one building and going to another the two walked down a hallway stopping in front of a door that read "Bathhouse" Finn gave him Kylo a questioning look, " Don't worry we have swimwear and a changing room. Water is pure and cleansing you know." Finn couldn't deny it but he followed not saying a word. Finn came out the changing room wearing black swimtrunks with red strips on it _Man they really love these colors._   He spotted Kylo already in the pool waving his hand for Finn to join him. When he got in, it was rather warm very relaxing, Finn loved it.

"So Finn tell me did you pray, have a vision before going to sleep?" _Oh_ Finn realize that it wasn't any of that but rather the medicine he had. He didn't want to lie to Kylo but also scared telling the truth. " Well... after hearing the sermon I went home writing down how I could help others. Then.....I saw a dead body. I panicked and started taking sleeping pills so I-yeah. I'm sorry I really wanted to tell you."  Finn didn't look at the man across from him, just hand eyes on the water looking at his reflection. Finn looked back up seeing Kylo next to him both hands on his _smiling._

" Don't feel down dear Finn I'm quite proud of you."

" Why? I don't understand."

" No one's the same. Some get it first hand others need more time, baby steps.  Just you opening up to me is more then enough. I'm going to take extra care of you to getting you mind back together **better** even."  Kylo squeezed his hand reassuring Finn everything will get better, just give it time and work.  And if Kylo is going to help him through that he'll do whatever needs to been done.

" I want to join the First Order."


	3. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ceremony is held for Finn

Finn was waiting in a small room, had a stain glass window which surprisingly wasn't red and black. He held is hand out in front of in liking the colors on his hand from the sunrays.  When he told Kylo he wanted to join the man nearly jumped out the water excited, Finn was worried the guy would slip and fall and followed. Kylo was talking to himself how they never had **just** one person join before, something about having a group of members to make it a ceremony.  So here is Finn siting down wearing a black button up with black slacks, and shiny black dress shoes. He thought about his decision, this Snoke guy he's probably going to pray to him someday. _I'm fine with that._ A knock was heard at the door then it opened, it was the woman he saw the first day at the front desk. She was wearing a black robe with with red string tied around her waist it fitted her well. " This is so exciting never had a one person ceremony before! Come along Finn Mr.Ren is ready!" They walked down a hall taking a left then a right stopping in front of a big set of doors. She opened it walking inside motioning him to follow. The room was very dim filled with lite candles. There wasn't many just ten people standing in a circle wearing black robes like the woman. In the middle of the circle was Kylo wearing a different robe looked slimmer on him even had a hood but no red _interesting_.  The people moved out the way so Finn can entered he gulped stepping forward. The silence was awkward and unsettling but he relaxed seeing Kylo's gentle smile.

" Finn the First Order is not only about healing the mind and soul, enlightenment, being reborn into something new. It is also about making the world better for Snoke once you do that you'll be welcomed into the Land of Greatness."

Finn nodded his head that seemed fair like a trade off, Kylo helps him and he helps the church. Plus after that he'll be rewarded in this _land_.  Kylo waved his hand, a man walked over holding a small box opening it was a pin it was hexagon within it a circle with spikes inside that of course black and red.

" Finn this is the seal of the church, wearing this shows you're not only part of out team but also our family. Do you accept?"

" Yes....I want to help you guys."

Kylo placed the pin on Finn's shirt. " One more thing to you have to do. " Another person came by holding a book and a knife? Finn eyes widen heart beating fast, " Have no fear dear Finn this will not hurt you. You cut your palm place it in the book and sign you name. Simple see there's mine the very first one." Finn looked at the book seeing old brown blood names the same way. _You been through worst just a simple cut._ Finn held out his hand Kylo gently grabbed it brining the knife and slicing into the palm, as it bleed Finn pressed onto the empty page then signed his name.

" Finn you are now part of the First Order. Have faith in use and Snoke, we will do the same for you. PRASIE SNOKE"

"PRASIE SNOKE"

Everyone chanted in unison, as bizarre as it seemed he joined in too with them. Felt like he belonged, cared for, things are going to be better for him he's sure of it...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to strange from here on out. Also more Kylo and Finn interactions


	4. Messanger

_Breath in…..Breath out_

_Now where are you Finn?_

“I’m in a field….very green and warm. I see someone in the distance.”

_Good why don’t you talked to them maybe they need something_

“ Okay….I’m walking towards them….they’re turning around……oh no!”

_Finn what’s wrong?_

“ No No No……S-Slip…..oh god there’s more of them!…. I-I “

_FINN WAKE UP NOW_

He woke up gripping the seat cushion as life he rip it apart. Finn shot up rushing to the trashcan vomiting. The woman got up to rub his back, once done Finn got up heading back to the couch. “ I’m sorry….this happens a lot…. **I hate it!** I wish it go away.”  She handed him a bottle of water, Finn was couldn’t handle the loss of his best friend possible others that have passed. War was an awful thing; Snoke wouldn’t allow such things to happen in his world. Finn was done drinking his water bottle empty he signed.“ I couldn’t even bury him.”

“ Don’t blame yourself Finn. Your friend I’m sure  would have understand.” She held Finn’s hand bringing it to her chest. “ Finn pray to Snoke, do that it’s possible he’ll let you speak to Slip.” The woman said with a reassuring tone, Finn believed her giving a sad smile. “ Thank you...I’m going to help around in the garden.”  She nodded her head letting the man go to his business. Getting up she left the room going down the hall which lead to a stairway. Walking up and going down another hall was a door that read “Lord Ren” She knocked on it, there was a muffled “come in”  She walked inside seeing Lord Ren at his desk writing something, he looked up motioning her to sit. " How is he?" She looked at Ren almost robotic like, then started speaking. " Finn is like out other members had a tragic past, grief, nothing new....however he's seems worse then others."  Kylo tapped his finger on his chin listening to her speak, he nodded for her to continue seeing she had more to say. " Perhaps we try a _different_ way. It worked on the oth-" Kylo slammed his hand down on the desk cutting the woman off " NO!.....not on him." The woman wasn't phased at all by Ren's outburst ( it's common when in private with him), it's clear Finn is _important_ everyone at the church sees something in Finn they're just not sure _what_ _that is_. " Lord Ren, is Finn something more then a member? Do you think he'll help us get into the Land of Greatness?" Kylo smiled at her question, everyone is aware which is good. " Finn is indeed special, however the reason is kept between me and Snoke. In do time all will be revealed you can go now." The woman nodded her head understanding completely, Ren is the reason the first on to create the First Order. He is closest to Snoke, the messenger that will guide everyone.  She bowed her head and left the room not saying a word. 

Kylo had got up to lock the door and then walked back to his desk pushing a button underneath it. The wall behind him open revealing a secret room, he walked inside. In the hidden room there was a statue, a figure sitting on a throne wearing a cloak. It's face was alien like black eyes, elf like ears, wrinkles on it's face. Nobody but Kylo knows what Snoke looks like this is the only way _for now_ that he can see him. Kylo got on his hands and knees, " Snoke, everyone is catching on about Finn.  I think he may be **the one.** " The was silence in the room, Kylo had a dream-a vision about someone coming to the church in need of serious help. That someone will be his companion, partner, the one he will **heal and save** _it has to be Finn I know it._ Kylo stood up looking at the gray statue " I, we still have time plenty of time before  _that day_. Have faith in me I'm going to help Finn do everything in my power  _so we can be together forever_.  He left the room closing the door.

Kylo going to put as much focus on Finn as he can.  Not only will this help him and Finn, it'll also help the church. **It's for the greater good.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short sorry but wanted to do Kylo's pov


	5. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :D

Finn walked outside heading to the garden. It was hard to tell if things were getting better or worse for him.   _Guess this stuff takes longer than I thought._ Once at the garden, he spotted a young woman wearing a black jumpsuit watering the lush variety of flowers. " Um excuse?.....Hello?" Still not getting a response Finn tapped the girl's shoulder causing her to jump spraying water everywhere.  " HEY ARE YOU CRAZ-.....whoa..."  The girl stared at Finn in awe all sighs of anger completely gone. Finn tilted his head confused why she had such an expression.

" Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, told to come help out here. I'm-"

" Finn the new guy! Rose, Rose Tico nice to meet you Finn! Water over the bridge!"

Finn shook Rose's hand still wondering the reason for her excitement.  _This place really is welcoming._   " Mr. Kylo seems to really like you. Well he likes everyone- just think of it as chosen on thing." Finn just nodded his head not sure what he's agreeing to. Rose handed him pair of red gloves asking he pull out the dead plants. " So why you join the church? You don't have to answer if you don't want to!" Finn looked down at the ground not sure telling her. " My life was  _rough_ , nothing didn't seem to go right for me. Parents died in an accident and my shitty aunt and uncle raised me. Wasn't too bad I guess because I had my sister Paige....she's dead now. Felt like my life was over-but it's not because I'm here with the church!" Finn wished he had Rose's enthusiasm maybe it could rub off on him. " I'm sorry to hear that. I'm just discharge solider." Rose seemed to understand hugging him, Finn appreciated that doing the same thing.

Finn and Rose bonded very quickly enjoying the other's company. Finn wasn't afraid to admit in making a close friend. Rose been with the church for good while, she knew her away around helping Finn if he needed it. After his sessions, Rose would be waiting outside just for him so they get started on their work. "  How it go? Finn shrugged his shoulders, " Fine I guess, didn't throw up so that's good." Rose mention baby steps work best. She explain how it long process mourning her sister's death and getting passed it. As the two worked Kylo paid them a visit Finn assuming he wanted to check on them. " Rose. Finn nice see you two together. Everything going okay?" Finn watched as Rose wiped dirt off her pants trying look presentable. " Great Mr. Kylo! Finn's a great addition to the church and really good friend!" Kylo smiled and Finn couldn't help but smiled back. He couldn't explain it but Kylo being around  _does_ things to him. " Glad to hear you have great friendship. There's special meeting in an hour make sure you're present okay?" Two nodded their head promising they be there, Kylo waved his goodbye leaving the duo to chatter about upcoming meeting. 

" Any idea about this special meeting?"

" I don't know maybe important sermon? No we had one this morning as usual. Whatever it is I'm sure it's good coming from Mr. Kylo himself."

" Yeah me too."

Finn noticed Rose had a crush on Kylo, Finn will admit he had crush on man too.  _Nobody else needs to know that though_. Kylo's main reason Finn joined the church man just had  _a way_ to comfort others, give them hope.  For once Finn was actually excited for the meeting and what it had in store.

* * *

" Everyone! I'm here to announce our savior Snoke has given me very important news. So important in leading us to the gateway of happiness. People of the First Order, Snoke wish for us to find  **the perfect one!** A partner in which two of you will be happy together! Starting tomorrow I'll make it our goal that everyone finds that special someone so we all can move on to the land of greatness! I, Kylo Ren promise to make this a reality,  **for everyone**!"

The entire church clapped and cheered, some even had tears of joy blown away by Kylo's news. Finn felt butterflies in his stomach, being in a relationship with someone made him scared yet excited. " Can you believe it Finn!? Aww whoever with Mr. Kylo going to be the luckiest person ever!" Finn looked up at the alter meeting Kylo's eyes, he winked at Finn making him look away.

" Y-yeah pretty lucky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez a whole year not touching this fic smh.  
> Funny story originally before Rose ( at least knowing her role in TLJ) Finn was going to meet Rey. But I really enjoyed Rose and how Kelly played her so here she is ^-^  
> So got some finnlo, finnrose, and dash of Roselo lol  
> expect updates be more consistent


	6. Sticker

Finn didn't sleep much last night, in a good way.  Instead of nightmares he was giddy about the partner search, his mind raced how he talk to others how he  **know** said person were the right one. Sure Finn felt dead tired but he take that over terrible nightmares, upset stomach, and burning throat any day.  _It'll be fine nothing to worry about._ He showered and got dress wearing a nice dark red button up with black jeans, and black combat boots. Strict dress code to make searching for that someone easier personality was more important than just  looks.  He looked in the mirror making sure he looked good ignoring the bags under his eyes Finn looked nice. 

_Today will be good day Finn. Nothing but happy thoughts._

Arriving at the church Finn looked surprise seeing so many balloons decorations scattered around the large establishment. " Finn!"  He turned around smiling see Rose run towards him. She wore a red blouse with black polka dots on them along with black skinny jean and red flats.  " Hey Rose-" He looked down seeing 3 names placed on her sleeve. " Check this out Finn! You talk with everyone if you two hit it off BOOM get a sticker! Get sticker get second date with them!" Rose grabbed Finn's hand walking him to the booth to collect blank name tags. Two traded names and separated in hopes of finding  _the potential one_.  _This is harder than I thought_. Finn sighed feeling he got nowhere, he meet someone they make small talk and leave.  They ask Finn tell more about himself yet he only gives them vague information. _Damn it..._ Everyone is friendly and understanding but Finn quickly became insecure sharing his _past_.  He soon became nervous feeling judging eyes glaring at him Finn panicked escaping the crowd wondering off to more quiet area. " FUCK!" Finn dropped to his knees covering his ears damn anxiety causing another episode. Finn became overwhelmed with emotions plans of his day being positive were now pointless.

_I hate this!_

* * *

Kylo watched outside his window seeing his  _friends_ chat and trade stickers. " Everything is going to plan Snoke. I can feel us getting closer." Kylo looked at the grey statue  _listening_ to it. " Yes I'm aware. Finn is only one that I need.  **He needs me as I need him**. Finally we'll both be happy." Kylo left the room to go outside with the others. Of course everyone wanted give him their names yet he kindly decline telling to keep searching.  _Now where did Finn go?_ " H-hi Mr. Kylo!' Rose waved at him heading his way, Rose and Finn been close surely she know where he went. " Hello Rose. Have you seen Finn?" He noticed the name tag on her shoulder, she blushed seeing Kylo stare at her. " N-no sir not for while now. D-did you want exchange..."  Kylo grinned writing his name placing the sticker gently across her chest. " Thank you Rose I'll see you later." He left leaving her awestruck. 

 _Sweet girl she'll find someone special  soon_.

Walking around the church, Kylo finally found Finn expect the man was on the ground crying.  " Finn!" He rushed over embracing him calming him that everything will be okay. " It's okay it's okay. Tell me what's wrong."  It pained Kylo hearing Finn doubted himself memories from the war didn't help either. " Finn listen to me." Kylo wiped the tears off Finn's face with his thumb. " My goal is to make you and everyone in this church happy. No longer consumed by fear and heartache" Finn eyes looked at the ground again feeling doubtful, he lifted Finn's face up so they make eye contact. " I will do everything I can but you must help me help you.  Have faith in yourself good fortunes will follow. " Finn's eyes slowly started to regain hope that's all Kylo needed.  _Good he's starting to get it_. " T-thank you Kylo I feel better now." Finn gave Kylo one last hug before letting go, " Uh Kylo...." Finn sheepishly pulled out a name tag with his name on it. ' D-did you want to-" Kylo took it sticker placing it over his heart quickly placing his on Finn's heart.

" Finn. Will you stay by my side as he cross to the land of greatness?"

" Y-yes! I will!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More finnlo and weird stuff from here on :)


	7. Courtship

Today was  _date_ day, at least that's what Finn called it anyway  _courtship_ is little too formal for his taste. Didn't help with fact Finn how butterflies in his stomach refusing to leave his car just yet.  _Deep breaths Finn y-you'll be fine...._ _okay I-I'm ready._ Finn stepped out his car heading to the entrance he heard a bell ring quickly everyone got into pairs in sync going in different directions.

As the crowd faded away only one person remained, Kylo wearing his usual black suit and red tie holding a black box. " Hello Finn." Finn blushed as Kylo walked towards him still amazed Kylo choose him only. " Is that for me?"  Kylo chuckled handing over the small box, " You can open it now or later." 

Finn grinned opening the gift, his eyes lit up seeing a necklace with a black ring attached to it.  Looking closer it had his name engraved on the inside that read ' _forever happy'_. Finn had no words he hugged Kylo tightly loving the gift. 

" T-thank you Kylo-I don't deserve this but thank you."

" Of course you deserve it.  **You deserve everything."**

Finn let go to eye the necklace once again. Kylo grinned taking the gift placing it around Finn's neck. " Suits you nicely."  The man truly had his way with words making Finn blush every time. " Come on, you and I have a date together." Kylo gently pulled Finn close to his side as they walked inside the large building.  Still only morning but their first time was the dinning hall all set up to resemble an elegant restaurant. Finn found it odd there was no music, yet strangest thing was hooded figures standing in the distance holding  _something_ hidden by a red cloth.

He brushed off the bizarre sight and just focused on Kylo as they approached a back room. " Uh...." Finn stopped seeing two more hooded figures standing at the door. " We like to be alone please." The two nodded their heads bowing down, " Understood Lord Ren."  The two sat down a round table centered in the room under a spotlight. Finn looked around the room getting the weird feeling he's being watched. 

" I know it feels strange now but this is to help everyone in the church even us. Easier to focus in knowing the other better."

" Oh....that's makes sense."

The two sat in silence for a moment until Finn cleared his throat, " I'm sure you know everything about everyone....me. Maybe I can know more about you?" Kylo gave small smile as he lend closer towards the table.  " Well my past was  _okay_ -my relationship with my family was  _okay_." 

Finn looked at the man even more curious about his past and more importantly  **how** the church came to be. " As I got older I became  _distant_ with my parents, my and their beliefs weren't on same page." Finn saw Kylo's jaw tighten for  a second before he continued speaking.

" Things with my parents got out of hand and I got sent to my uncle's cabin for some time." Kylo's hand bawled into a fist but quickly released it seeing Finn tense up. " I thought my uncle would understand me Finn. Give me a chance to express my opinions in a civil manner..."

Kylo paused staring at the table shaking his head. " Guess he didn't understand me seeing i woke up with gun pointed at my head." Finn's eyes widen shocked that happen to Kylo. " I manage to fight him off giving me a chance to escape. I didn't look back running straight into the woods I ended up getting myself lost." 

Kylo rubbed his hands feeling bit more at ease. " I wonder the woods for a long time scared my uncle would find me. I thought I die in the woods.But then I saw **him.** " Kylo rose from his seat excited.

" I saw Snoke Finn! My beliefs they were real! He came to give me a message showed me my future!"

Kylo walked over to Finn placing his hands on his shoulders radiating a bright smile. " You my future Finn, you and I are meant to be together. Because of you the church can move forward passing Snoke's message."   _Because of me?_   Finn looked up into Kylo's eyes seeing hope in them. " You'll do it right? Us and everyone will forever be happy." Back of Finn's mind told him no but he trusted Kylo, the man is doing everything he can to help Finn get better.

" I'll do it! "

* * *

Kylo hugged Finn pleased Finn will help achieved the church's goal. Grabbing Finn's hand they left the room meeting the hooded figures from earlier. " We're ready." Leaving the dinning hall the two were escorted to another building, _the resting_ one.  Inside they went to the top floor down the hall was double doors. " Is there anything else you need Lord Ren?"

Kylo shook his head taking the items hidden under the red cloth. "  That is all, go assist the others."  The two bowed their heads  leaving Kylo and Finn alone once again.  Taking Finn's hand, they entered a dark room with large bed in the middle. 

" Kylo what is-"  Kylo quietly shushed Finn making him seat on the edge of the bed.  Finn eyes widen when the red cloth was removed revealing  a  bottle.  Tossing the bottle on the bed Kylo removed his tie taking off his blazer. " W-WAIT!"  Kylo stopped seeing Finn holding his head's up.

" Is something wrong?" 

" I-aren't we going a little to fast?"

" Fast? Is this not what lovers do?"

" T-they do but normally not on same day."

_Oh_. Kylo mumbled lowering his head in shame. He only wanted everything to run smoothly for the  _big day_ , however if Finn is uncomfortable surely they'll have time to slow things down. " I'm sorry."

Kylo's hand was now in Finn's he looked seeing soft smile. " It's okay, I'm use to fast pacing but now it makes me nervous. Kissing is fine....nice and slow." Kylo like that idea,  _nice and slow_ he told himself as he cupped Finn's face. Closing his eyes he place a soft kiss on Finn's lips, delighted Finn kissed back hands pulling Kylo forward. Kylo gave a deeper kiss drinking in Finn's moans he wanted  **more** of Finn. Kylo kissed every inch of Finn's face, each one he praise or compliment his lover. 

_Perfect. Absolutely perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much


	8. Vision

_...in.......Finn..._

_Slip?_

_Finn.....be careful..._

_Wha-why?_

_Those people.......stay alert..._

_Slip I don't understand!_

_Goodbye Finn...._

" SLIP!"

Finn woke up covered in cold sweat. Rushing out of bed, he headed to the bathroom dry heaving into the sink.  _Fuck!_ He punched the mirror frustrated the dreams were coming back again. " Finn?" Kylo entered the bathroom with a puzzled expression, Finn realized he never left the church yesterday. " Finn you're bleeding!" Kylo ran over crouching down to inspect Finn's bloody knuckles. " I'm sorry." Finn muttered watching Kylo kiss his wounds. " Don't apologize you didn't upset me." Kylo helped Finn get up and reached into the cabinet pulling out first aid kit.

" You had another nightmare?" Finn shrugged his shoulders not sure  **what** his dream was. " I- I don't know this dream seemed _different._ Like he was trying to tell me something." Kylo stopped bandaging Finn's hand, " Kylo?" The taller man smiled placing Finn's bandage hand on his heart. " You had a vision! It's a sign Finn! Tell me everything!" Finn frowned pulling his hand away rubbing it. " Think it's  a warning....." Finn left it at that waiting for Kylo's reaction. Warm hands cupped Finn's face  followed by a kiss on the forehead.

" Don't worry you'll get more answers soon enough. For now you'll take it easy, okay?"

 _Not my version of taking things easy_. Finn though seeing he-rather Kylo never left his side, not that Finn was complaining. After earlier Kylo made it top priority to keep close eye on him. " _Are you hungry? is your hand feeling sore?_ "   Finn blushed time Kylo ask him a question, it was nice being care for. Finn mostly followed Kylo around watching him handle church business. Kylo's sermons were always Finn's favorite. " Excuse me for moment Finn." Kylo kissed Finn's hand before entering a room that said ' Keep out' on large door. _Hmm wonder what's that about?_ Walking closer to the door, Finn placed his ear onto the surface trying to listen all it. All he could hear was power tools and muffled talking. He backed away right before door open.

" Sorry about that. Anything you want to do?"

" Laying down and cuddling sounds nice."

" I like that"

* * *

" Kylo?" Kylo hummed gently touching Finn's hand. " These visions are they suppose be good or bad?"  Finn wanted to know, the more he thought about it the more if he concerned he got.  " it all depends some of mine were bad, lucky i was able to avoid them thanks to Snoke's warning." Finn hummed to himself pondering that idea. " Try sleeping and don't worry I'll be right here I promise."   _Worth a shot_. Finn got comfortable resting between Kylo's legs. He closed his eyes listening to Kylo's voice soothing him to sleep.

" Breath in.....breath out.....relax Finn.....let Snoke guide you...."

_Finn?_

_Slip?  It-it's you!_

_Finn these people please be careful!_

_W-why?_

_Something is off, you need get out while you can_

_Slip I-_

_Don't trust them Finn_

Finn woke up gasping as his body shot up, " It's okay I'm here." Arms wrapped around him as Kylo whispered in his ear. " What did you see?" Finn frowned Slip said not to trust  _them_.   _The church? Kylo?_ Finn wasn't sure what to think, yes he have gut feeling about the First Order but surely..... _no Kylo would never._  

" Finn?"

" I'm fine. The dream was just telling me to be careful."

" That's it? Interesting."

" Yeah..."

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is brewing....


	9. Doubt

Finn has been  _jumpy_ lately. Kylo figured it was the visions yet it puzzled him they were  _warnings_. _Maybe he's worried he'll jinx them._ Kylo didn't want that, the church is so close now too. Not wanting to bother Finn he dropped the vision subject. " Finn I need handled few things why don't you eat breakfast without me." Finn said nothing but kissed Kylo on the lips. " If there's anything you need let someone know they'll get me."  Kylo kissed Finn's hand before they went their separate ways.

Kylo went to his office locking the door. He needed to speak with Snoke only for a moment. " Finn has received visions....are you warning him about something?" Kylo stared at the statue he frowned not hearing a response. Kylo sighed he and Finn are getting close yet feels their drifting apart.  _I'm taking things slows! Am...am I doing something else wrong ?_ Looking back at the statue Kylo got on his knees. 

" I-I love him....please Snoke. I don't want to lose him.  I want to be happy with him forever. I want  **Finn** to be happy forever."

Kylo wiped his eyes  as tears fell. He shot his head up looking at the statue. " You're right there's nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine...." Kylo got up thanking Snoke before leaving his office.  Kylo focused on church most of the day, nearly everyone had a partner. Few minor hiccups but Kylo fixed it with sermons ridding said hiccups.

" Lord Ren would you mind checking on  _the room_."  

" Of course."

 _The room_ was coming together nicely, large alter, rows of seats in pairs, all black and red. " Are the outfits and drinks ready?" Kylo asked making sure nothing was out of place. " Yes sir, the Belladonna however is on it's way, Wednesday to be exact." Kylo smiled thank the man everything is coming together nicely, just one last piece was missing. 

_Finn._

Kylo found Finn in their room reading on the bed. " Hello Finn." Finn looked up smiling quickly going back to his book. Kylo placed kiss on his head laying next to him. " I found Rose her boyfriend is a writer. It's about dragons living in mountain pretty interesting." Kylo chuckled at the summary but Finn seemed to enjoy it and that's all he cared about. Finn folded a page closing the book. " I'm sorry."  Finn said giving a sad smile. " For what?" Finn grabbed Kylo's hand holding it, he sighed.

" I been doubting myself... **us**. Those visions maybe I'm over thinking them.." Kylo  cupped Finn's face placing kisses around his face. " Oh Finn don't let those visions get to you. I should be one apologizing!" Kylo should've know better, he overwhelmed his partner.  _Thank you Snoke_. " K-Kylo?" He hugged Finn humming listening for whatever his love needs to say.

" I-I love you." 

" Finn....I love you too!"

Kylo went back to kissing Finn pulling the man into his lap. They shared deep and passionate kiss only removing themselves to breath. " Soon." Kylo whispered kissing side of Finn's neck." We'll go to the land of happiness" Finn moaned clinging onto Kylo's shirt, " R-really?" Kylo's hands ghost under Finn's shirt. "  **Yes**." Finn yelped as Kylo nipped his chest. "  **Everything will be fine** " Kylo laid Finn on his back kissing lower and lower.  **" It'll be fine _.._** " Finn moaned louder grabbing onto Kylo's hair.

 _Everything will be fine._ Kylo told himself that making love to Finn, nothing will go wrong,  **nothing**. Love as he had Finn and the church that's all he needs, what on earth could ruin it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Kylo don't jinx yourself  
> Few more chapters left guys buckle up


	10. Greatness

Finn felt a weight was lifted of his shoulders. He just needed to  _let go_ with his doubt and guilt. " _Trust Mr. Kylo, Finn. Whatever those visions are probably trying to freak you out. It'll be okay._ " Finn recalled Rose's suggestion, just his mind trying freak him out, that  _warning_ within him was finally  _gone_. " You have such a nice smile." Kylo replied  wrapping his arms around Finn's waist, kissing his cheek. " I'm glad seeing you do that more. I bet it'll be even bigger during the ceremony Wednesday."  _That's right_. Finn thought of the Land to Greatness made Finn very excited. Soon all worries will be rid of for good at least that's how Finn figured will happen.  " You're the main event, the church is counting on you." Finn gave a quick smile when Kylo kissed his lips. It felt strange everything seemed to be in his hands or maybe it's because Kylo is his partner who happens to be in charge of the church.

" Come on I want to show you something."

Finn open his eyes in awe seeing the large room, the room that Kylo keep hiding from everyone. The Reds and blacks didn't feel overwhelming at all though Finn was more or less use to the color scheme. " This here Finn," Kylo said picking up a large glass cup, " We'll share this glass drinking it's essences. The gateway to our happiness rest here. Once we drink this together everything else will fall into line." Kylo held Finn's hand tightly which made his heart skip a beat. Two more days until the big event Finn was looking forward to it. " I can't wait!" Kylo smiled kissing Finn on the lips, " Me neither."

Two went off to another section of the church to get fitted for their ceremony outfits. Kylo had a black suit with red shirt while Finn's was reversed. " What do you think Lord Ren?" The tailor asked adjusting Finn's shirt collar. " Stunning, any color would look lovely on you." Finn blushed at the comment whispering a shy thank you. " I think his jacket can be bit lar-" Kylo raised his hand cutting off the tailor. " Whatever needs to be fixed fix it. I want our day to be complete flawless. Now please give us some privacy." The tailor bowed her head and existed the room leaving the two alone. Finn wonder why she needed to leave only to have Kylo pull him in for a kiss.   _Oh!_ Finn moaned pulling Kylo's tie so he can deepen the kiss. " I love you so much." Kylo stated trailing kisses down Finn's neck. " I do too-b-but the suits." Kylo chuckled grabbing Finn's ass and biting his neck. " Then lets get out of them before they get dirty."

Finn keep quiet by biting down on Kylo's shoulder as he thrusts his hips. " Just you wait Finn-" Kylo grunted feeling Finn claw his back. " We'll can do this forever-" Finn whimpered feeling his prostate being hit, " Nothing will tear us apart.  **Nothing**."  Finn arched his back as him and Kylo came together. The two hugged each other panting, Finn gentling kissed the mark on Kylo's shoulder before letting go. If  _this_ is what Kylo means about the Greatness placed is was very much ready for the big day. Finn closed his eyes smiling and opened them again, his stomach drop.  _S-slip!?_

_"  Finn …..you can't go through with this.....stop them..."_

Finn rubbed his eyes __and _Slip_ was gone.  " Finn you're shaking." Kylo placed his shirt around Finn, " Are you okay?" Finn gulped looking at the ground for a moment. _Why? Why Why Why!?_   " Finn?" He looked up at Kylo giving a fake smile trying not to make him worry.

" I'm fine...just fine..." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sorry this took forever to update.  
> Got two chapters left get ready


	11. Ceramony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHhhhhhhhhhh  
> So sorry this took forever but I hope you guys like it :'c

Finn was on edge, the big day has arrived  and Finn couldn't even think on  _what_  to do. " Are you okay?" A woman asked in concerned yet still had a smile on her face. Nearly everyone in the church was smiling expect him it was  _creepy_. " I-I'm fine just very nervous that's all." Finn replied chuckling trying to look  _normal_  in the woman's eyes. She smiled patting his back saying everything will be okay because they're all going to land of Greatness. 

_Yeah right...._

Everything about the church overwhelmed Finn the more he thought about the more  **off**  things felt.  Each time he saw Slip telling him run, Finn felt sick to his stomach.  _Why me? Why fucking now!?_   " I have to get out of here...Kylo." Finn tugged at his hair frustrated not sure to tell Kylo  ** _anything_**   or just leave. He couldn't do that he loves Kylo and Kylo loves him.  _H-he'll understand, right?_   Seeing an exit, Finn quickly rushed towards only to bump into Kylo. " Finn!" Kylo helped Finn up hugging him tightly, " I'm sorry I-Finn is everything okay?" Finn nodded his head trying his best to avoid Kylo's eyes, it didn't last when Kylo cupped his face. " You're sweating...please tell me what's wrong?" Finn heart stung, Kylo voice was sincere with concern that meant he could fix whatever bothered Finn. He stilled feared the reaction telling Kylo his true feelings.  " I-I'm just-man today came by so quickly f-feels like whiplash..." Kylo gave a soft smile kissing Finn's lips.

" I know how you feel I'm nervous myself. But we have each other so that'll keep us strong! Everyone is counting on us Finn, let's do them proud!" Finn gave a fake smile which manage to fool Kylo. " Of course..." Kylo beamed hugging Finn tightly thanking him saying how much he loved him for everything, and Finn believed every word of it deep down. 

_God help me..._

* * *

 " My friends. From the bottom of my heart I want to thank you!  Without your help none of this would possible. Snoke is very pleased and when we transfer to the Land of Greatness, he'll thank you properly with open arms. The First Order church has came a long way. So many of us has gone through hardship but rejoice for we are not alone! We can share our love and pain with one another!" 

Finn looked around avoiding every and all eye contact from the crowd. All who beam with joyful smiles, so nearly crying along with the partner. Everyone was seated in checkered board like manner, red and black side by side Every now and then Finn would spot Slip's body in place of another.  _Please run_....Finn gulped closing his eyes trying to take deep breaths. " -and now my friends please raise with your partners cup in hand!" The crowd stood in unison locking hands with their love one,  black glass cup in their hands. They all stared at Finn  _waiting_ for him. " Finn it's time."  Kylo held out his hand, slowly Finn got up shakily took Kylo's hand. "  It's okay I'm here. Follow my lead okay?" Finn could only  nod as he stepped closer to Kylo. The large glass cup was handed over Kylo lifted it into the air and the cheered in excitement. 

" This cup-this drink bestowed by Snoke will bless us to reaching the Land of Greatness! Finn! Will you do me and the church the honor opening the path?" Finn heart pounded into his chest, he didn't dare look at the crowd already feeling their eyes burning holes through him. " Y-yes.." Everyone clapped and Kylo pulled Finn closer giving him a reassuring smile. " Once we drink this we'll truly be together forever. You'll see." Kylo raised the glass towards Finn's mouth first yet Finn kept his mouth shut.  _W-why does it smell like that_. Kylo watched Finn's facial expression change. " Finn....drink it." Eyes darting towards the crowd everyone muttered to themselves in confusion. Trying to remain claim, Kylo brought his attention back to Finn, " The others are watching-drink it...please." Finn said nothing slowly shaking his head no lowering the glass. The crowd gasped in shock and Kylo looked as if his heart shatter, the hurt expression broke Finn's silence.  " I can't....I'm so sorry Kylo-t-this doesn't feel right."  Finn released Kylo's hand whispering he's sorry over and over. " Finn...." Kylo lowered his head, hair shielding his eyes from the crowd. The church members mumbling formed into chatter, chatter quickly turned into anger. 

" I don't understand..."

" Did Finn reject Lord Ren?"

" Why are you doing this?"

" How can you be so selfish!?"

" Lord Ren he's a traitor!"

"  Please take us to Greatness! Leave him behind!"

" Punish him not us!"

" Drink it already lord Ren!"

" DRINK IT! DRINK IT! DRINK IT!!!"

 _FINN  GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!_  

Boy reacting on it's own Finn took off trying to run off the stag only to be blocked and grabbed by two large men. " LET GO OF ME!" A thick arm covered Finn's neck trapping him against a broad body. Struggling to get away Finn screamed Kylo do something to stop them. Kylo didn't move still standing on the stage head lowered. 

" You broke him!"

"  What do we do now?"

" I want to be happy damn!"

" Lord Ren will take care of the traitor and meet us on the order side."The crowd cheered in agreement as some grabbed their cups drinking the strange liquid as others watched in pure delight. Finn felt as if his heart jump right out his chest waiting for the madness to end already. The room was dead silent, few minutes passed until the silence was broken as a body fell to the ground.  Some lead in close thinking the person fainted however shortly after even more people fell to the ground becoming unconscious. 

" A-are they dead?"

" Did they fall asleep?"

" Oh my god I don't feel a pulse! Someone help!"

People panicked running around  some trying help their friends others fleeing the area. Finn's body was let go as  two men ran over to help.  _I have to get out of here!"_ Running away from the crowd Finn found an exit and stopped heavily panting. " Fuck- what should I do!?" Finn wasn't sure to call police for help or just leave all together.  _Rose....Kylo_. He needed to save one of them, before it was too late.

" **I can't believe you did this.** "

Finn couldn't even turn around feeling blunt object hit his head.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit has hit the fan, but that usually hapens with cults  
> Also I been watching this new show People's investigation cults, very interesting yet scary. It's on investigation channel recent episode was Jonestown. * Maybe you can guess what parts inspired this chapter*


End file.
